Multi-processor systems, like servers, for example, generally comprise multi-socket printed circuit (PC) boards, referred to as cells or cell boards, which are interconnected through a backplane arrangement. Each cell board may include: a plurality of processors, usually one for each available socket; memory associated with each processor; and a controller or processor agent subsystem for facilitating communication among the processors, memory and other subsystems. These cell boards are considered the basic building blocks of the system. Accordingly, the server system is assembled by inserting as many cell boards as are needed into the backplane for a particular application. An example of a packaging architecture for a multi-processor server is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,789, granted Sep. 17, 2002, entitled “Packaging Architecture For 32 Processor Server”, and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application, the contents of which being incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
While these cell boards have been found to satisfy the building block assembly of different server products and applications, they are not without improvement. For example, it is desirable to have a set of circuit board building blocks that are more flexible in building the different multi-processor system applications.